An embossed carrier tape is generally used to hold and package small-sized electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, a capacitor, a resistor, etc. A conventional embossed carrier tape includes a plurality of device pockets (device holes) in which electronic devices are put one by one. Each of the device pockets (device holes) is shaped to be a reverse quadrangular pyramid having an inner side surface and a bottom surface. The inner side surfaces are sloped so that an electronic device is easily set in the device pocket.
According to the conventional embossed carrier tape, if an electronic device is inclined in the device pocket, terminals provided on the bottom of the electronic device are in contact with the inside surfaces of the device pocket. And therefore, the terminals may be deformed. Further, in order to treat different types of electronic devices, different shape of embossed carrier tapes are required.